Puppet
by Leithwen
Summary: Rufus makes a proposal that Cloud can't refuse. RufusCloud


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

PUPPET

Cloud was tired. He'd had a run of urgent deliveries and then Rufus had called requesting he collect a parcel on his way back to Midgar. It was a good deal and Cloud could easily pass by Healen so he said yes. Now he was regretting it.

Rufus was standing at the door to his apartments asking Cloud to join him for dinner.

"No," said Cloud with a small shake of his head, parcel still in hand.

It was the first time Cloud had seen Rufus since he had been cured of Geostima – since they had been cured. Usually Reno or Rude organised Rufus' deliveries.

"Would it be so terrible to eat a meal with me?" asked Rufus.

Cloud didn't want to answer. He glanced round to see if there was any way to get out of the situation.

"I'll pay you after dinner," said Rufus and moved back into his apartments.

Cloud stood in the doorway with Rufus' parcel. What he should have done was left it in the passage and walked away, but he felt awkward. What if something happened to it? He took a couple of tentative steps inside looking for a table or chair to put it on. He ended up in the lounge area where Rufus stood with two glasses.

"Your parcel – please take it. You can pay me later," said Cloud trusting the parcel in Rufus' direction.

"My hands are a little full," said Rufus holding up the glass. "Would you mind putting it on the table?"

Cloud followed Rufus' eye and saw a table set for two. It was not an unreasonable request but Cloud felt like he was being manipulated. He glanced in the direction of the door.

"What do you possibly think I could do to you?" asked Rufus, his tone slightly reprimanding. "You are SOLDIER and–"

"I'm not a SOLDIER – I never was. Stop saying that," said Cloud.

Cloud stalked over to the table and placed the parcel and made to leave.

"I'm sorry, Cloud."

Cloud stopped.

"You are right. That is… insensitive of me."

Cloud turned to look at Rufus. He had never heard or even heard of Rufus apologising.

"I told you before that ShinRa is taking a new approach – we owe the planet a debt," said Rufus walking toward the table, placing the glasses on top and opening the parcel. "But we don't just owe the planet, we owe its people as well."

"In an effort to," Rufus paused looking for the right word but failed, "move forward–"

"Do you want me to forgive you?" asked Cloud suddenly.

Rufus stopped fiddling with the parcel and turned to face Cloud directly.

"No."

Cloud regarded Rufus with suspicion.

"What ShinRa allowed to happen to you, and to Zack," continued Rufus, "is unforgiveable. There is no forgiveness to be had for any of us."

"Then why am I here?" asked Cloud.

"I would like your-"

"I'm not a bodyguard," interrupted Cloud.

"I know, but I would like to explain my plan and ideas to before you say or decide anything," said Rufus. "To that end I would like you to join me for dinner."

Cloud stood undecided for a while. The silence grew awkward before he eventually nodded.

"Splendid," said Rufus. "Would you like a drink?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Would you mind taking a seat at the table so we can begin – I'm rather hungry."

Cloud hesitated before slowly making his way to the chair Rufus indicated. Rufus poured himself a drink from the bottle that had been inside the parcel before heading over to a warming drawer and taking out two dishes.

"I hope you don't mind, it's cooled a little but should still be tasty," said Rufus putting a plate in front of Cloud and seating himself down.

Cloud didn't know what he had been expecting but a regular plate of food sat before him. It looked and smelt very much like something Tifa would make for the bar.

"I don't serve my guests poisoned food," said Rufus jarring Cloud out of his musing.

"Did you cook this?" asked Cloud suddenly.

Rufus surprised him by laughing.

"Heavens no, then you would be in danger of being poisoned. I've never cooked before in my life."

Of course not, thought Cloud – it was a stupid question. He was Rufus Shinra, he had people to do everything for him. He always got what he wanted – _always_.

The meal wasn't exactly awkward – Rufus did a lot of talking and explaining his plans in detail to Cloud. Cloud didn't contribute much to the conversation but he did note how involved Cid, Barret and Reeves were in Rufus' plans – their knowledge and expertise, as Rufus put it. He also spoke at length about opening trade with Wutai. Both sides could do with a little trade to get the economy going and how that new economy could benefit _all_ business in Edge.

"I still don't see what it is you want me to do?" said Cloud as the meal came to a close.

"Let me ask you a question," started Rufus. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Cloud frowned – he knew Rufus was up to something. He had manipulated Cloud into having dinner with him, and Cloud had listened very careful to his plans looking for ways that Rufus might be benefitting himself and had found none. Now this question… Cloud couldn't see Rufus' end game.

"Do you see…" continued Rufus, "the head of ShinRa Electric Company? A young man used to getting his own way? A lonely man?"

Cloud's frown turned to a glare.

"A monster, perhaps?" added Rufus.

"Why am I here?" asked Cloud. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you," said Rufus.

For a second Cloud thought Rufus hadn't finished his sentence but when it became clear he had, Cloud felt strangely trapped by Rufus' words.

"I'm not interested in men," he said standing.

"I told you my plans in great detail for a reason," said Rufus also standing. "Your friends could live a decent life with the work I can give them, or they can live a desperate life as they try to find work after I have taken it all away."

Cloud could almost feel Rufus' words wrapping round him and binding him.

"We've all survived so far without your help," said Cloud.

"I will admit you have, but the others… rely on an infrastructure that I control."

"You're threatening me into sleeping with you?" asked Cloud.

"That's hardly a threat – I'm merely pointing out your situation. But I can threaten the safety of the people you care for, if you wish," said Rufus.

Cloud closed his eyes for a second. He didn't doubt for a second that Rufus would do it.

"You said that ShinRa owes the people a debt, you say that what happened to me and Zack was unforgiveable," breathed Cloud. "That you wanted…" Rufus had never said he wanted forgiveness.

"That is all true," said Rufus stepping closer.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" asked Cloud moving back.

"Because I want you," answered Rufus, "and I can get you."

Cloud looked to the front door – he could warn the others, he and Tifa could leave Edge along with the kids, Barret could find work… where? And Cid? Where could they work if Rufus made it so no one would hire them? They could live on a farm but they would still need supplies.

He looked back at Rufus, he stood with his hand out and Cloud knew that if he didn't agree to Rufus' demand, he would make sure their lives were miserable – all of their lives – for as long as they lived. Denzel and Marlene were so young and been through so much already. Tifa was finally happy and the bar was settling into a go pace. Barret was making money and building up a town, helping the people get back on their feet. Yuffie had a country looking at her for guidance and Cid had his men depending on him.

With a fleeting look at the front door, Cloud slowly raised his hand and allowed Rufus to lead him from the room.


End file.
